The Perfect Guide on how to Survive Marriage
by Nebula-Princess
Summary: After years of hard work, sweat and determination, Ella Smith's dreams of becoming a WWE Diva come true...But even the best of dreams can turn into nightmares. Now, in love-triangle that was forced upon her, Ella must find a way out of her own nightmare. Dreams have only one owner at a time, but sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. John Cena/OC/Wade Barrett
1. The Woman in Spandex

**Update 14/22/4: Hello. I am living. How is it going? Good? Fabulous. Well, I'm here doing a revise of this story. I've been making an actual book, but writers block has taken me and killed my desire to write said book. I'm not putting it up anywhere though. Not until it's up in stores. *puts on sunglasses* YEEEAAAHHH. Alright. I'm revising this bitch because I've learned how to write gooder. (Note: That was a joke) So, until an idea hits me, I'm back. To put it in fandom terms: Surprise bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. ******

_Update 10/7/12: Okay, I know this may seem like a horrid story with all the problems and what not…but give it a chance? I think it gets better later on, but I don't know. I had no editor and still have no one to edit my stuff. It's all me with my head on school and other things. All I ask is for you to give this a chance to heat up. Maybe or just go along with your merry day.  
>-<em>

"Did you say goodbye to your mother?" My dad's rough voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes dad." I said tapping my converse gently on the dark maroon carpet, trying not to seem annoyed. I stood by the terminal in Olympia Regional Airport waiting for the announcement. My adrenaline was pumping as I glanced at my phone to check the time. I glanced back up at the boarding time.

"_There's only two more minutes." _I thought to myself as I tried shaking off the nerves that made my heart beat uncontrollably fast. I wasmoving to Tampa, Florida from the small town of Centralia, Washington. I mean, I had lived in Louisville, Kentucky for almost six years doing OVW, but I had a strong feeling that Louisville was **not **like Tampa. Moving is a giant deal for me. I've wanted to move to Florida since I was a little girl. Something about the place made had drawn me in.

Maybe it was because my dad always traveled to Tampa. He's a lawyer. He stays local now, but when I was young, he used to travel to see his clients. Most of his clients lived out of the state, so he would almost always be gone weekdays.

I remember when he got home on weekends; he would always have something for my twin brothers, Zac and Eric. He always gave them little key chains. When it came to my present, it was usually just between him and I. It was a postcard from the place he had been. Even if the postcard's picture was from miles away, he got it for me. I always loved the ones from Florida the most. Everything seemed peaceful there…

The real reason that I was moving to Florida was because of Mr. McMahon. He wanted me to become part of the official roster of WWE. I breathed in. Of all the talented people in OVW, he picked **me, **of all of the women in OVW; he picked me to become a WWE Diva. I was beyond flattered. I had bent over backwards for that company for years and now I was being rewarded for it. It felt good, but I wasn't about to let it go to my head. I was going from the top of one food chain to the bottom of the next. I breathed out quietly. That was a terrifying thought.

I knew I was going to the bottom of the food chain in WWE, and being at the bottom meant more training to achieve something greater. I was moving to Tampa to work in FCW while I was in the WWE. I was glad I could train while I had time off. Practice makes perfect, and I still needed to work on a few stunts. I was nervous too. I had never heard of anyone being in both FCW and WWE at the same time, even if it was only training. Maybe WWE stars did, I didn't know. They don't just announce that they're training at FCW. Just the thought of messing up a move I thought I had perfected in front of someone higher up than me made me nauseous. Even if I was only training in FCW, the wrestlers there were higher in the food chain than I was. The only good thing about the whole thing was being close to people I actually knew. Moving to Tampa, I would know two people there. Both of them were WWE Diva's; Katey-Jane (KJ) Una and Cynthia Smith, my friends and my tag-team partners growing up.

KJ moved with her family into Centralia when she was seven and I was five. She got to meet my real mom. Plus, she was a bad influence to me from the first time I met her, with her innocent smile and dark brown pigtails. She taught me how to climb to the roof of my house and I showed her how to draw a tree. She went off and joined FCW and went college. I could only stay put and finished my last year of high school until I went to Louisville to start college and OVW. Thinking back on it now, she was a big influence of who I am today, while all I did for her was teach her how to draw trees.

Now, Cynthia was a whole new story. She moved to Centralia with her mom when I was just starting high school. She had black **everything**. Her hair was black, her clothes were black, her make-up was black and her nails were black. Everything about her seemed dark. I couldn't help but want to know why she wore all of that black. She was new, interesting and liked to talk to me, even though she was a year older. The older someone was, the less likely that they were going to talk to you. It's a miracle I even got Cynthia to talk to me, let alone KJ. KJ wasn't too sure about Cynthia at first either, but once the two meet, we became a triple threat. Our trio was soon broken due to Cynthia moving to Seattle to be closer to her family. Not long after, KJ moved to Tampa.

Cynthia taught KJ and me about boys. We taught her how to climb over walls. Cynthia gave me knowledge about boys, while KJ gave me knowledge about being a rebel. I hope that I gave them something to make them who they were today, besides the fact that they dated my brothers. I tried to teach them how to draw a tree, but theirs looked awful.

Zac and Eric were mischievous teenagers, five years older than me. Zac and Cynthia dated for a year, while Eric and KJ dated for four years. I was distraught with having my best friends date my brothers, especially since they were twins…How could they tell the two apart…I had lived with them my whole life and I still have troubles making out which one was which.

Zac usually has more stubble than Eric, while Eric's freckles were more prominent than Zac's. But besides the stubble and freckles, they both had short, blond hair, blue eyes, and the same build. They looked a lot like our Dad had when he was younger. Both Zac and Eric were built, due to being _those _boys in high school; the ones who broke all of the school records just for fun kind of boys. Plus, the two were tall…well, I have been only 5'4" since the sixth grade, and they stopped growing at around 6'2", only an inch shorter than my dad. Well, I shouldn't say they 'stopped growing'; it was more along the lines as 'stopped keeping track'. I wasn't even as tall as my step-sisters.

Their names are Molly, Ellie and Tawni; my step-sister triplets from hell. They made my life a living Cinderella story from day one, and I was only 12. Everything I did was evil and cruel. Zac and Eric even gave me the nickname 'Cinder' to make fun of the three girls, which only gave them fuel to the fire. Even if they were only three years older than I was, they treated me like I was a baby. I scowled for a second. Just the thought brought back horrible memories.

"You had better text me once you get to Tampa." Dad's husky voice interrupted my thoughts. I blinked up to the 6'3" man, only then realizing that I had been putting my mocha brown hair up into a pony tail.

"Yes sir." I laughed as my side-swept fringe bangs fell across my pale, diamond shaped, freckled covered face. I heard the hum of the microphone before the announcement came on. My heart jumped.

_"Flight 249 to Dallas, Texas, is now boarding."_

I felt my shoulders slump. He noticed, he always noticed. If I even blinked, he would say something if he felt like I was acting different.

"Pup, you're going to be fine." He said putting one of his long tan arms around me and giving me a side-hug. "You're going to get to Tampa, text me," He winked, making my small and full lips spread into a smile. "Go see your apartment and sleep." He yawned. Guilt washed over me. It was 5:55A.M. I had been up since 5 along with my dad, getting ready to leave. It took 30 minutes to get to Olympia from Centralia. I hadn't even thought about how exhausted he was. "Hey, what's up?" He asked me suddenly. I cocked my head up to him like a puppy. "You looked down." He stated folding his arms. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's almost 6 A.M., and you're at an airport." I shook my head with a small smile. "I could have come up here alone. You could have come down later in the day with Dianne." I shrugged glancing up at him. He knew I didn't like calling Dianne my mom, but I knew he didn't like it when I called her by her first name.

"I wanted to see you off, Pup." He smiled, ignoring my first name usage. "I didn't want you to be alone." He gave a half smile. He wasn't saying something…"Maybe KJ or Cynthia will take you out." He nudged me once again. I laughed and shook my head. If he didn't want to say something right now, I could wait. "You could meet two or three co-workers." He wiggled his thick blonde eyebrows at me. I laughed again, nudging him.

"Dad!" I whined sarcastically.

"I just said you could meet some co-workers!" He stuck his hands up defensively has his eyes glanced away, but his eyebrows wiggled again causing me to let out a giggle. "There! I just wanted to hear my little girl giggle before she left!" He thumped my small turned-up nose with his index finger. I rolled my eyes as his large deep blue round ones rolled back at me. "You could meet your co-workers," He wiggled his eyebrows once more before continuing, "For me and not your mother."

My dad was happy about me getting into the wrestling business, just for the wrestling, but my Dianne…she's a different story. She was crazy about getting her kids married off and having grandchildren galore. A mountain of grandchildren is what she wants. I'm her personal project… unfortunately. She wants me to be happy and married first for some god forsaken reason, so she's made it her goal to get me married with babies before any of her **own** children do the same.

"Now about your mother…" Dad continued, treading carefully, "I know she's on a mission, but I want you to worry more about your job. Always remember 'career before beer.'" My deep-set, almond shaped jade green eyes widened at his words with a small smile, with my cupid's bow causing my top teeth to barely show. "You know what your Grams would do if she saw another one of your videos." He scolded me with his eyes playfully. "She'd be more ornery." He raised his eyes at me quizzical. I smiled at the thought. "Did you say goodbye to your grandmother?" He questioned. I scoffed dramatically putting the back of my hand up to my forehead.

"Of course I did! She was the first and last person I said goodbye to. I promised to talk to her as much as I could." I punched his arm playfully. He pretended like I had broken his arm. "Oh come on, boxer man," I said pulling his hood on his sweatshirt down. "Your buddies won't like it when you go back to fight club and say tell them you got your ass kicked by a girl." I laughed as he kept his hood up, with great effort. I raised my soft-angled, low arched dark brown eyebrow at him with a small smile.

"First rule of fight club," He snapped suddenly grabbing my wrists gently. "We do **not **talk about fight club!" He whispered dramatically. "Speaking of Grams, do you have your necklace?" He questioned. I put my hand up to my chest, scoffing loudly.

"Do not for take me as forgetful being. Of something so important; it never leaves my side." I said pulling out the white star pendent. "I'd never leave this behind." I said more softly. His eyes grew soft as my fingers traced over the outer edge of the star subconsciously.

"I know how you get without it…" He trailed off. I glanced up at him through my long lashes. "I wanted to see you off, and I wanted to be with you. I know you don't like being alone." I laughed softly.

"Oh, come on now Dad," I snickered. "That only happens in a crowd that I **have **to talk to." He raised an eyebrow at me, not believing a word I had said. I rolled my eyes gently before tucking the star back behind my tee shirt. "I don't have to talk to any of these people." I motioned around. There was hardly any one near my terminal.

"You can act all you want, Ella Valentine, but I've known you since the day you were born." He chuckled. "You aren't the same person inside the ring as you are outside the ring." He whispered to me.

His words clung to me. People had told me that before, but when he said it, he knew. He knew that outside the ring, I had social-anxiety, along with being a shy introvert. He knew where I had a birthmark that looked like a leaf. He knew where I had freckles and where I didn't. He knew because he was my dad. Since the day I was born, I was his little girl…All I had to do was put on a show whenever I needed to, but not in front of him. He wouldn't allow it. Not since mom left.

I barely even knew the woman. I remember that she had dark brown hair and green eyes. I remember that she was never around. I remember how heartbroken my dad was when she left him. Zac and Eric didn't say much for weeks…but dad was always strong…I remember staring at a picture of her and hating myself. I looked like her and I couldn't do anything about it. Being only 10, hating myself because I looked like this woman. A woman who made the strongest man I know cry because she 'couldn't do this' anymore. I blinked suddenly before I could pull myself out of my black hole of thoughts and took a deep breath.

"It's going to be okay." I gave my dad a weak smile.

"Damn right it's going to be fine!" He said with a bright smile, almost instantly bringing me out of my darkened mind. "Do you know why?" He questioned. I shook my head with the same weak smile. "You are Ella Smith; wrestler extraordinaire." He exclaimed, exaggerating with his hands. "You put on the best show for everyone. Do you want to know the only difference between you and your ring you?" I nodded my head as my smile couldn't help but grow. "One is a bright and beautiful young woman, taking over the world with her incredible personality. The other is a beautiful young woman in spandex." He nudged me. I could feel my eyes sting from his disgustingly kind words. I quickly hugged him, squeezing my hands around his neck as best as I could at my height. His arms wrapped around me and picked me off my feet, hugging me back. "I can always do 'this'." His raspy voice whispered into my ear. I felt my eyes start to sting again. He knew. He always knew.

"_Flight 267 to Clearwater, Florida is now boarding." _The speakers ahead announced. There it was. The announcement I had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever, came on too soon. My feet touched the floor. I quickly averted my eyes and pushed them into my shoulders to wipe away the small tears that had rolled down my cheek.

"Well, I guess I can just say I was beat up by some big bulky guy now." Dad smiled, up the fact that I had punched him back up. I laughed as I rubbed my eyes quickly to get rid of any straggler tears. I breathed in, looking at everyone getting on the plane.

"You're such a sappy old man." I muttered to him. He only laughed.

"That was my plan all along." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and nudged him. He pulled me into another hug. "I'm secretly a giant baby." He said quietly as he kissed the top of my head. I squeezed him tightly.

"Your secret is safe with me." I muttered into his chest. "Okay, so KJ and Cynthia have my stuff from Louisville to the apartment…"I said to myself as I pulled away.

"Not all of it. The larger furniture is coming later. Your bed's there though." Dad's voice rattled through my thoughts. I looked up at him and scrunched my face up.

"Thank you, for your wise words." I sassed. He laughed and shook his head. I had been on so many planes in the last week, it was ridiculous. I guess I had to get use to the traveling and all, but just to go from Louisville, to move ship my things to Tampa; to Tampa, to speak and meet with the Steve Keirn, FCW's founder; and then back to Olympia, to see the family, was tiring work.

"Everything's good to go; now _**you**_ better go before you miss your plane." Dad laughed, nudging me along my way. I would never admit it to my Grams, but I was such a 'Daddy's Little Girl', it was almost nauseating…and I loved it.

I quickly went to the plane though, giving my dad one last smile and wave as I got up to the small podium. He smiled back and waved before he pulled up his hood more.  
><em><br>"What was with that hood anyway?"_ I questioned to myself. He never wore his hood up in public, but it was barely six in the morning. I shrugged off the thought as I carried my carry-on to my seat. Stashing it in the overhead compartment, I grabbed my phone to turn it off. I saw a small light appear. I glanced at the text message as a small boy sat beside me.

**"Good luck darling. I'll miss you bunches xoxo**" My roommate from OVW text read. She promised to send me a text before I boarded my plane, just as a little encouragement. I smiled before texting her back quickly. That little boy was getting into my personal space.

**"I'll miss you Scarlett! All of my rules are now void. The apartment is yours and yours alone (until you get a new roommate), so make sure to make some new rules. xx"** I text back just as the little boy beside me spilled juice on himself and started crying. I closed my eyes and pulled out my mp3. I hope Breaking Benjamin is louder than crying.


	2. The Potato Model

The flight landed, just in time too. I was really tempted to punch the kid beside me in the face. He was loud, obnoxious and threw three tantrums in a four hour flight. My mp3 could only do so much against his crying. I scurried away from him as quickly as possible, almost running. I did gain a few glances from the people I almost stumbled into, but at least I was away from that kid. I started to walk normally as I got closer to the luggage area.

"Ella Valentine Smith!" The high-pitched voice rang up behind me. I turned around and saw Cynthia prancing towards me.

_"Whoa…" _I thought to myself as I saw the girl from my high school years. It had been…five years since I had actually seen her in the flesh. I had watched Smackdown, which was the show she was on, and I saw her grow up, a little. She got into wrestling when she was about 19. Her dad was a Superstar and she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. She was good at what she did in the ring surprisingly.

"Um pardon me, bitch, where have you been all my life?" She laughed, as she hugged me, accidentally hitting me in the back of the head with her purse. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She giggled as she stood up straight again.

"I'm alright." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

"You better be, bitch." She laughed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "How am I supposed to live with myself if I hurt the baby of our trio? And before KJ even got to see your smiling face?" She scoffed dramatically. I laughed quietly. She had changed so much from a 5'3", black haired, junior in high school to a tall model blonde.

"You wouldn't live with yourself because KJ would kick your ass." I smiled. She shook her head and glanced behind her. "And why in the **hell** are you wearing heels? You are a skyscraper!" I laughed.

"Well, 5'7" seemed a bit short in the business. The heels are to make my legs look **great**!" She laughed putting an arm around my shoulder, leading me to get my luggage. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You went from 5'3" to 5'7" and you're saying you're **short?!**" I snapped playfully. "I am 5'4", bitch, and I haven't grown an inch since I was in 6th Grade!" I nudged her. She shook her head and raised her eyebrows with a small smile.

"I said they make my legs look great too!" She defended herself. "Plus with the new blonde hair, long legs are **so **in right now." She insisted. Her hair looked like it had bleached in the sun. She had hidden behind her black hair for so long, it was going to take time to get used to the new looks.

"If you say so." I shook my head at her. "So, where did you just come from?" I asked as she grabbed her suitcase from the luggage carousel.

"We just came from Dallas. We have a show here in, like, five hours. I was a little late because I was with some friends and Natalie." She said glancing back again. I grabbed my luggage as she looked back at me. I guess this Natalie girl wasn't a good friend of hers.

_"I swear Cynthia was friends with everyone that was willing to listen to her." _I thought to myself.

"Speaking of friends, I want to introduce you to Barbie." She said nudging me along to a bench nearby. "She's totally amazing." She smiled and nudged me down. I looked at what Cynthia was wearing compared to what I was wearing.

I was in black sweatpants and had my glasses on. My white outlined pendant star necklace hung underneath my tee shirt that read 'Let the Music Take Hold' with a cassette tape. She had a short denim skirt on and a pink tank top with pink heels. She even had make up on! I woke up to get through the day, not seize it, woman! Stop making me look bad! Oh no…did she _have_ to dress like that? I quietly hoped not. I would be dead in three minutes if I even had to put on high heels and get on a plane.

"Okay, wait here, I'll try and find her. If I get lost or something, I'll text you. Hold my stuff." She said breaking me out of my trance. Leaving her suitcase beside mine, she walked away. I sat on the bench and got out my phone.

"_Let me just pick this up." _I thought as I glanced at the luggage and snickered to myself. _"May as well text my dad in this meantime." _I thought to myself and started a text. _**"**__**Dearest Father, I have made my arrival at Saint Petersburg International Airport in Clearwater, Florida. I am glad to inform you that I am in tip top shape after the flight." **_I always sent text to my dad like that. It made him laugh. I glanced at the time after I sent the text message. It was only 10:05. I bet everyone was still sleeping at home. I blinked. I still wasn't used to this new time-zone. I groaned and leaned my head back. Sleep was needed. I closed my eyes.

"Hi." A concerned voice opened my eyes. I looked at the woman talking to me. I blinked.

"Um…hi!" I said looking up at the blonde. It wasn't Barbie though. It was Natalya in a white dress with dark blue stripes on the bottom half and dark blue boots.

"I saw Cynthia leave you; I kind of assumed that you were Ella." She smiled at me warmly.

"Um, yes, hello, I'm Ella." I laughed and wiggled my fingers at her. She smiled.

"Natalie Nedhart, or Natalya." She shook my hand before she sat by me without warning.

"Hello." I laughed. "I'm Ella Smith, or, you know, Ella." I joked. She laughed warmly.

"Hello Ella." She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. Cynthia can talk up a storm to anyone with an ear, but I had to eavesdrop a little bit." She glanced around and smiled. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Why did you have to eavesdrop?" I questioned. She shrugged lightly.

"Cynthia isn't really the kind of girl I get information from. Plus, I think I'm not on her list of friends." She quoted 'list' with her fingers.

"Why wouldn't she try and be friends?" I questioned.

"I'm a nice person…just not to her. She's not really the kind of person I want to be friends with anyway…not to say you being her friend is a bad thing. We don't really match well with our personalities." She shrugged and laughed.

"That seems understandable." She smiled at that comment. "What?" I questioned, cocking my head slightly in a confused manner.

"You're a lot more…" She thought for a moment. "…well…accepting to me saying that than she was." She laughed. I shrugged.

"It's hard to find nice people now-a-days. I can accept anyone if they're not a jackass." I stated with a small smile and a shrug. "I guess that's just how I was raised." I snickered. She gave me an approving nod.

"Oh, I know how you feel. I just haven't had the pleasure of meeting someone with the same idea." She smiled.

"Well, hello! I'm Ella, and I was raised not to be an asshole to human beings!" I exclaimed. Natalie laughed longer. I smiled.

"Well hello there Ella! I was also raised not to be an asshole! Call me Nattie!" She laughed and extended her hand again. I shook it and laughed with her.

"So, where's Cynthia?" I questioned, only realizing that some bit of time had passed.

"Hmm…oh, she's right over there with Barbie." She said pointing over to Cynthia, assumingly Barbie and a man…a big, bulky, familiar looking man. He was turned away so I couldn't really tell. It could have been half the roster of the WWE from just the back.

"So you were the only late ones?" I question, looking back at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's a long story, but to make it short, just imagine a drinking tale that didn't end well." She laughed, nudging me. "Have you got any drinking stories…just to break more ice? We are on an iceberg, as of now, if you don't talk." She said seriously. I glanced over at her. She was only smiling.

"My drinking stories are long and…embarrassing…involving recordings of my misadventures." I stated. "I danced half naked in Wal-Mart one time, though." Natalie started laughing.

"If you were the captain of the Titanic, you just smashed into the iceberg." She laughed. "Good job. You broke the ice!" She smiled. I laughed. It was nice having someone to actually carry on a conversation with. It didn't make me as tired as it would have if there was a crowd. I can only do so much with me being an introvert. But this, joking and not feeling like a total jackass when talking to someone new was nice.

"We're going to have to drink some time." She smiled. I laughed and nodded in approval. "Hey wait…aren't you the new girl?" She questioned suddenly like she had discovered the lost city of Atlantis. I cocked my head. "You know, the new Diva!" She exclaimed. I started laughing, but nodded.

"Yes, hello, that is me." I stated. "Was Cynthia telling two stories about me or…" I trailed off raising my eyebrow.

"No, no, no, all I heard from eavesdropping on Cynthia was that you and she were friends. KJ talked to me that you and she were friends, but she also said that you were moving here to work." Natalie rambled. "And Vince said that there would be a new Diva. He sent this email to all of us Divas, saying that there was going to be a new girl." She continued. "I just put two and two together now, so don't judge me with those judging eyes of yours!" She snapped playfully. I laughed at her explanation before I had time to processes then news. My face began to drop.

"Wait…Mr. McMahon sent an email to all Divas just to inform them of me?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. This talking thing was going so well until that very sentence.

"Some girls need to be reminded to not be an asshole. Not everyone grew up like us." She winked. I smiled and shook my head. "And hey, don't worry about them. You have KJ and Cynthia. And hell, you live across the street from me!" She smiled. I smiled and cocked my head.

"I do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I saw Cynthia and KJ moving boxes into the empty apartment across from my house. I asked KJ and she said it was for 'Ella', and everything is coming together now!" She smiled excitedly. I could literally feel my spirits rise up just because of how happy she was getting. It must have been like Clue to her, only no one died. I laughed quietly.

"Yes, hello, it is I, the mysterious 'Ella' that everyone has been speaking of." I stuck my arms out, pretending to be a God.

"I never imagined that you'd be this 'Ella' girl though. No offence." I put my hands up.

"No offence taken. I'm not really 'Diva' looking material." I shrugged. "I'm kind of an awkward blob that can flip around a wrestling ring." We laughed. She shook her head in disagreement though.

"I hope you take no offence to this either, but for a model diva, you could fit the part." She said. I wrinkled my nose at the word. "That's why I said no offence." She laughed.

"If potatoes were models, than yes, I would be a good potato model." I laughed. "I would be _the _potato model!" I cackled. She nudged me and shook her head with a smile.

"She's the potato model only-" She sang out waiting for me to reveal my age.

"ONLY TWENTY THHRREEE!" I sang back to her in a loud, obnoxious voice. Her whole body shook as she laughed alongside me.

"So," Natalie stated after calming down from her laughter. "Are you planning on doing anything fun tonight?" She asked. I shrugged coming down from my own laughter.

"Not that I'm aware of." I laughed. "Sleeping, maybe?" I suggested.

"Why don't you come to the house show tonight?" She asked.

"Am I allowed to do that?" I asked quizzically.

"If you want to." She winked. I laughed. I hadn't really met someone so willing to invite me anywhere; even if it was work…or really anyone who was seemingly happy a lot of the time. Well, at least a morning person. Jesus, it wasn't even 10:15 yet and I was laughing. What the hell was this witchcraft?

"I suppose I could do that." I laughed. Cynthia finally came over to us with Kelly Kelly and John Cena…_aha_, that was who it was.

"Sorry, had to catch these losers up with all the news about you." Cynthia smiled. "So you've meet Natalie." She said pulling me to my feet suddenly, giving me a head-rush. I blinked trying to let my blood flow correct itself. "Okay, so here's Barbra or Barbie." She smiled toward Kelly Kelly…Of course I knew her name, when Cynthia talked to me on the phone, she would always talk about Barbie.

"Hi! It's so good to finally meet you! Cynthia has been telling me about you for some time now, so it's great to finally meet you in person." She smiled with excitement, putting out her hand. I shook her hand.

"Ella. Cynthia has told me a lot about you as well." I smiled back. From what Cynthia had told me from our previous Skype speaking, Barbie was the same person, inside and out of the ring.

_"Come on, Ella. Be nice. You were raised nice. You can do this."_ I thought to myself as I smiled at her still.

"John." My ears perked up at the voice and the name. My eyes first caught his extended hand.

"Ella." I said looking up at him. He smiled at me warmly. Sure, I knew who he was, who didn't? I myself wasn't a huge fan of his wrestling, but it didn't mean I didn't respect him as a person. Plus, he _is_ kind of easy on the eyes. Cynthia's narrowed eyes stopped me and my wondering mind.

"_Note to self; Cynthia can read minds."_ I muttered in my head, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Sorry to not get in a full conversation and learn evey aspect of you in this very instant, but I have to go to the hotel." John said ignoring the look Cynthia was giving me. I smiled, but let my eyes turn towards my feet, away from both Cynthia and Cena's eyes. Cynthia blinked as she quickly left her glance from me and looked at John.

"Okay _baby_," Venom spat off the word as Cynthia looked back at Barbie. "Barbie, would you like to stay with me tonight?" Cynthia asked looking at Barbie. Barbie nodded and smiled at the offer.

"Three days with a real bed, I'll take it." She giggled. My eyes widened for a small amount of time hearing her laugh, keeping myself quiet. Two laughs rose up. One from Natalie and one from…John…? I first looked at John, as he smiled and shook his head at me, before looking at Natalie, trying to cool Cynthia's sudden rage against me down.

"We'd better go." Cynthia snapped, suddenly. I didn't protest as I looked to Cynthia quietly.

"I can take Ella to her house." Natalie offered. I looked back to her. "Well, if that's alright with you." I raised my hands in defense.

"You'll get no protest from me." I smiled, happy to make a new…friend. Could I even call her that? I felt like I could. "She lives right across from me, doesn't she?" I asked more towards Cynthia, already knowing the answer.

"KJ told you?" Cynthia asked looking rather offended. I nodded cautiously. "Well, I have to go to my apartment anyway, and it's miles away from yours." She rolled her eyes 'playfully'. Playfully being a very loose word. If someone had just poked an angry bear and the bear started clawing off your face, that would be the kind of playfulness her eye rolling was. "I'll see you later okay, bitch." Cynthia smiled at me before pulling Barbie, her luggage and John through a crowded area.

"Um, Cynthia, why are we going through a crowd?" I heard John ask, gaining him a small smile from me.

"Well…that was…fun." Natalie said as soon as the group was out of hearing distance.

"That's Cynthia all right." I shrugged as Natalie stood up grabbing her suitcase handle.

"And Barbie…you don't like her, I assume?" Natalie asked pulling her suitcase towards the same crowd, pulling on her hood and nodding for me to follow.

"Cynthia wouldn't shut up about her when we talked. I wasn't going to be a total bitch the first time she met me." I said as I pulled the handle of my bag, glancing up to see if she was going to wait. Her steps only slowed down. "I'll just wait until she does something to annoy me. That is when I will destroy her." I cackled evilly, catching up to her quickly. She only laughed.

"Come on, you little mouse!" She snickered as I finally caught up to her.

"Are you saying I look like a mouse?" I asked her as I scrunched up my nose.

"I'm saying you're small and practically harmless, like a mouse." She corrected me. "That is, until you need to be an asshole." She suggested. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. "You know, not many people are like that," She shrugged. "Their own person, I mean, inside and outside the ring. Only the really dumb people or really awesome people are both their ring persona and their own person, and it's up to whoever you are to figure out which ones which." She smiled as we got out to the parking lot. I smiled to myself. I did enjoy that way of putting people; and to have her not judge me for who I would or wouldn't like was also nice.

"Do you know where your car is?" I asked, changing the subject as we walked out into the parking garage. She froze.

"Do you even know how hard it is to leave your car in a parking garage for a week and instantly find it, Ella?" She hissed with a small laugh breaking through. "No, you don't, so you can shut your whore mouth." She laughed as she fumbled, trying to get out her keys. Once in hand, she clicked the panic button, only to hear the sound of the alarm blaring from a few cars away.

"So, are _you_ going to the house show tonight?" I questioned as she found her car and turned off the panic.

"Of course I am." She smiled opening her trunk and putting her suitcase in it. "But first, let's worry about getting you to your place first."

"Oh, come on now, I need to plan ahead or else I'll panic." I muttered, half joking and half being deadly serious. She only chuckled putting her suitcase in her trunk.

"Fine then, I'll drop you off at your place. I'll go to my place for a bit so you can adventure in your new place, and then I can take you to the gym to see KJ." She stated as she stuffed my suitcase beside hers.

"She doesn't like surprises." I shook my head as Natalie went to the driver's side and got into the car. I scurried to the passenger side quickly, jumping into the seat.

"Does anyone really enjoy surprises?" She questioned with a snickered as she started the car. With a low rumble, the engine kicked on.


End file.
